


Barricade Boys: Oneshots/Imagines

by AllessaRen2198



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198
Summary: So basically it is mature for violence, mentions of drinking, and very slight smut (like very slight you have to squint to see it.





	1. A Message From The Author

Um...Enjoy I guess? And don't judge me. Please. Seriously don't. Just don't okay? .....okay you can A LITTLE BIT! But only a tiny small bit. 


	2. In Which

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Meets Enjolras for the first time

Y/N meets Enjolras for the first time.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

I sigh as Gavroche drags me through the slums. “Is there a reason you’ve dragged me out of my ‘home’ and are now dragging me through the streets?” He smiles. “You’ll see.” We finally reach a cafe and he just drags me through the door. I stumble on the stairs and when we reach the top I huff and pull my hand away. “Enough Gavroche! I put up with it but this is it! I cannot have you dragging me away every time you wish to show me something. I have work to do! You are lucky he wasn’t there when you arrived! You know how much he hates you. Hell, he hates me! I’m just good for business. No more!” Gavroche’s lip quivers. “No! I am done.” He lets out a whine and I bite my lip. “Really it needs to stop.” He looks down and sighs. “Alright fine! Please don’t cry.” He looks up smiling. “I just wanted to introduce you to Enjolras!” I sigh and shake my head. “What am I going to do with you?” “Deal with it.” I giggle and smile widely. “Alright then, where is he?” Gavroche gets this wicked smile on his face. “Right over there.” He points to the stairs and I turn around slowly. My eyes meet two pools of a light blue. They are wide in wonder and confusion. He stands frozen at the top of the stairs. His hair is a blonde mass of curls almost reaching his shoulders. It looks wonderfully messy and soft. His lips are almost pouty and are parted in amazement. He is lean and strong. Finally, someone speaks. “Gavroche, I do believe you’ve broken them.” Another voice responds. “You’re drunk Grantaire.” ‘But not wrong. Look at them, they aren’t even paying attention to us.” And it was true I was solely focused on the god slowly gaining back his senses. He makes his way forward and stands in front of me. “Monsieur Enjolras, Gavroche here wanted me to meet you.” He tilts his head and then gently kisses my hand, causing me to turn five different shades of red and look down. “And what is your name Mademoiselle?” “Y/N.” His smile is radiant. Then I gasp. “Oh no!” He jumps along with several others. “Oh! Gavroche! The bread!” The boy goes pale. “I’m so sorry! I di-” I just hush him. “It’s not your fault! I have to go!” I hesitate and then kiss Enjolras’ cheek. “Until we meet again Monsieur.” Then I fly down the stairs, stopping once to smile over my shoulder at his star-struck face. 

  
  


_____________

 

A little extra information........

 

3rd person P.O.V.

Y/N  exited the baker’s shop with a smile on her face, twenty francs in her hand, and a screaming baker behind her. She’d been fired and she couldn’t be happier. Now to find Gavroche and tell him the news.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so right now all of the stories will be about Enjolras and the reader. If you have requests you can comment. If I don't post it within four days I have probably forgotten. Just bug me until I remember. Constructive criticism is allowed and later I may be looking for a beta reader/co-author.


	3. In Which

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Eponine run for their lives and Gavroche tells Enjolras a story

Y/N and Eponine run for their lives and Gavroche tells Enjolras a story.....

 

I squeal as Eponine pulls me faster, both of us giggling. “I cannot believe we did that!” I shriek as we fly down the streets, dodging poor, rich, and middle class alike. She simply shrieks out a laugh before steering us towards the  _ Cafe Musain _ in which I found myself frequently watching Enjolras from the shadows, and then smiling shyly as I left. He always smiled back with wonder but bit of hesitancy. I finally told myself that he had a revolution to run, he had no time for me or romance. We run into an alleyway near it and collapse breathing hard but quiet. We hold our breath when Grantaire sprints fast yelling for us with a laughing Courfeyrac and Marius running behind. When they’re gone I uncork the bottle and drink handing it to Eponine. “Tastes even better when you steal it.” She says. I giggle and we finish the bottle together slowly, simply chattering about nothing and everything at the same time. 

 

_________________________________________________________

 

Gavroche’s P.O.V.

 

“Where’d you meet her?” Enjolras asks so quietly I have to tilt my head and have him repeat himself. “Y/N? Where did you meet her?” I smirk. “Oh yes, this is a marvelous story. Are you ready? Go’ nuttin’ beder’ ta do? Set to sit awhile ‘n listen?” He nods impatiently. “Well, it star’d like this. Once upon a rainy day.......

 

_ Flashback _

 

I sprinted down the streets with the bread in my hand. Behind me were the police, more importantly, Javert. He didn’t know what I had or if it was even me, but he was looking for a street urchin. “Woah there young Monsieur!” I stop when two hands grab me and pull me inside. “Now hang on-” “Hush child! Let me get rid of Javert and then you can explain.” Before I can respond she is running outside screaming for the police. I tense but stop when I hear what she says. “Please, Monsieur! The man! He went that way. He had my pots and pans! The good ones! And the silver! Oh, the owner is going to hurt me again! He uses the spoon! Oh, wait the man took the spoon. Actually, never mind. No need to return anything.” Javert looked thoroughly confused but nodded a good day and went on his way. The lady walked back inside and motioned for me to follow her. “Here is a basket and five loaves of fresh bread. You didn’t steal for no reason. Just be more careful. Wouldn’t want me to take a spoon to you now would you?” She winked and hurried me out the backdoor smiling like a criminal. “Good day m’lady!” “Y/N! And we always have extra!” I wave and go on my way.

 

_ End Flashback _

 

“Spoons?” “Yup, tha’s Y/N al’ri. But she got even worse now tha’ she is always with ‘Ponine. Anyways wha’s with Grantaire? Looks pissed.” Enjolras shakes his head. “Someone stole his perfectly aged wine. He was too drunk to see who it was and Courfeyrac and Marius aren’t spilling. Not that he knows they were there.” 

________________

 

3rd Person

 

Y/N and Eponine enter the top room giggling. “You smell like my wine!” Grantaire exclaims. Y/N ignores him and throws herself at Enjolras who catches her, blushing, while others laugh and whistle. “I love you-you stupid Revolutionary.” Then she kisses him while Eponine claps. Later when people are quiet and peaceful Grantaire speaks. “No seriously, you two smell like wine.” “Stop smelling my girl!” Enjolras speaks while smiling. Eponine, Y/N, Marius, and Courfeyrac simply share a grin.

 

Grantaire’s P.O.V.

 

_ Where did it go? Was it Y/N and Eponine? No, they don't drink. It was probably Marius and Courfeyrac _ .

 

The world would never know.

 


	4. In Which

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Enjolras have an impromptu date and end up trapped in a wine cellar where they confess their feelings on wine....... And share a few kisses
> 
> Slightly R rated for mentions of certain things

Y/N’s P.O.V.

  
I stared longingly at Enjolras’ lips as he talked. I could be kissing him, but no he _had_ to show me all of the good wine he had stored here so that Grantaire couldn’t find it. I jump when a loud boom echoes and laughing voices sound outside. “Did Marius and Gavroche just lock us in?” He asks sounding angry. I smirk and take my chances approaching him. “Hmm and if they did?” He gulps and I kiss his throat, lightly sucking as his hands encircle my waist. He picks me up and sets me on top of some crates so our faces, and other places, are level. He moves to my throat and leaves tiny licks and nips and kisses everywhere as he speaks. “What are your thoughts on wine?” I moan. “Mmm, I would love to lick it off your naked body. I did it last night. Once upon a dream.” He groans lowly and pushes his hips against mine. “Did you?” “Mmmhmmm, oh-oh god Enjolras please!” His lips had moved to behind my ear lobe. Hot zings of pleasure shot through my body. Before we can do anything else the cellar doors burst open. Gavroche looks horrified and Marius looks disgusted. “Really?” Marius asks. Gavroche just squeaks. Enjolras and I share a smile. “You let us out.” Enjolras states smirking as he helps me down. Marius facepalms. “Damnit!” I giggle and reach up to whisper in Enjolras’ ear as we all leave after he locks up. “I wasn’t lying.” “I CAN HEAR YOU!” Gavroche shouts as he sprints away to the cafe probably to tell everyone about it. Marius simply shakes his head in mild disgust before following. I enjoy the walk with Enjolras’ arm around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short yes. But I am lazy. And sick. And a college student. I have no idea what that last point has to do with anything.


End file.
